


Best Medicine

by Hibaakaiko



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibaakaiko/pseuds/Hibaakaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is the cold and flu season.  Unfortunately Gods of Chaos and Mischief are not immune to human viruses.  Snuggly fluffy FROSTIRON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Medicine

                Loki knew what a sneeze was, he may be an immortal God but Gods still had hay fever.   His allergies were one of many reasons why he didn’t go to some of the nine realms with Thor.  The blonde oaf loved to go gallivanting around and always wanted to drag him along for the ‘fun’.  Thor just didn’t seem to understand that Loki couldn’t BREATHE in most of the worlds he wanted to go to.

                Allergies made him sneeze, not just sneeze but made his eyes swell shut, his throat itch, hell it made everything on him itch.  He hated allergies and he hated sneezing.  So when, out of the blue, he started to sneeze Loki was not pleased.  Little did Loki know just where the sneezing was going to lead.  Prepared for seasonal allergies, Loki had his brother fetch him a Midgardian concoction to alleviate his symptoms.

                ‘Two pills every four hours,’ the box read and, normally, Loki followed directions to a T.  After all, if you don’t follow the directions in a spell things would end very badly for the sorcerer.  However, the remedy didn’t seem to be working.  Not only was Loki sneezing, his nose was becoming very stuffy.  Loki felt like he couldn’t breathe at all even though his allergies hadn’t progressed to full blown asthma and swollen eyes.  His face hurt under his eyes and he was starting to develop a pounding headache.

                His home hadn’t been Asgard for the last few months and the seasons were changing in New York.  Maybe that was causing his allergies to kick up?  Loki had stolen Tony’s tablet and was looking up common allergens found on Midgard.  Well of ‘Earth’ actually because these dumb mortals couldn’t call their planet by its given name…

                “Hey princess, whatcha up to?”  Tony asked as he finally appeared outside of his lab for the first time that day.  “Is that my tablet?”

                Loki snorted, “Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?”  He sniped not wanting the billionaire to talk to him.

                “Ouch, started your period I see.”  Tony said dryly sitting next to Loki, leaning over to see what the God was looking up.  “Allergies?  You allergic to something Lokes?”

                Normally Tony was just mildly annoying, something that Loki could over look because the billionaire had a sharp mind and tongue.  But when the mortal started to pry into matters that did not concern him… “Your foul smelling after shave,”  Loki growled trying to push Tony away.  “I knew it would one day make me sick, I was just wrong upon the symptoms.  Instead of vomiting my spleen up, I am just going to sneeze my lungs up.”

                Tony’s voice grew serious, “Loki, there isn’t anything new here and plants…good luck on finding anything GREEN in this weather.”  He glanced towards the large windows where there was snow falling like mad.   “So…is this just a boredom research I see going on here or…are you not feeling well?”

                Loki leaned into Tony and gave up on feeling annoyed with him.  The man honestly cared about him and, besides Thor, there was no one else who put up with his shit.  “I have been sneezing a lot today.  It is making my head hurt…and my throat is starting to hurt.”  He described his problem to Tony who put an arm around the God.

                “Feeling weak?”  Tony nudged verbally trying to bring out all the information he could about Loki’s mysterious illness.

                “Yes, I don’t even want to move,” Loki moaned over dramatic.  “And I am sleepy, I just want to go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day away.”

                “Then why don’t you sweet heart?”  Tony ran a hand through Loki’s hair making the God shiver and sigh melting against Tony.  If there was one thing that this mortal was good at, it was making him feel really damned good.  Despite his stuffed up nose and general misery, the hand running through his hair was lulling him to sleep.

                “Because I despise sleeping during the day,” Loki mumbled opening his eyes for only a second before he closed them again.  The light of day was too bright despite the dark gray clouds that were spewing fresh snow over this part of the land.

                “Well, I hate to tell you this Lokes.”  Tony squeezed the God that leaned against him.  Shifting he got up and put his arm around Loki’s mid back and his other arm under Loki’s slender legs.  “I think you have a cold.”

                “What the hell is a ‘cold’?” Loki grumbled wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck snuggling up not minding being babied when Tony was behaving himself so well.  He could hear the slow steady thump of Tony’s heart over the low whispery whine of the magnetic device in his chest.  He dropped a hand to run over it through the thin fabric of Tony’s band t-shirt.

                “It’s a virus that is endemic here on Er…Midgard.”  Tony carried Loki to the bedroom they shared.  Laying Loki down on the bed he carefully tugged the blankets out from under the dark haired God.  Loki was still in his night clothes, a thin pair of pj pants and one of Tony’s old wife beaters.  “There, isn’t that better Princess?”

                Loki growled half heartedly rolling around trying to get comfortable on a bed that felt like a god damned cloud.  He was really just being prissy because every spot on the luxurious bed felt amazing.   Besides, he loved to wrap himself up like a meatball in Tony’s bedding.  “Maybe.”  He grumbled glancing up at Tony who was smiling fondly down at him.  That smile eased some of the pain he felt in his face, throat and head.  He didn’t know how Tony always did that to him.

                “Good,” Tony said brushing stray strands of inky black silk out of Loki’s flushed face.  He pressed his wrist against Loki’s forehead and sighed.  “Yeah, you’re sick princess.  I’ll send Thor to get you some medication.”

                “I have some,” Loki yawned curling into the fetal position in his snuggly cocoon of blankets.

                There was a rustling and Loki opened his eyes to watch Tony leave the room.  Even though he was exhausted and didn’t feel good at all, he just couldn’t just lay there.  He had to do something with himself, he glanced around and found the book he had been reading last night before Tony had called down to tell him not to wait up for him.  Now, if only he had some of that magical brew Tony called ‘coffee’.

                Tony came back holding two boxes in his hand.  “This.”  He picked out one of the box and setting it aside, “are for allergies.  You do not have allergies right now.  This is the best medicine for colds ever made in the history of man.” Tony took out a packet of pills and opened it for Loki and handed it to the God.  “Wait right there.” The billionaire scampered off and Loki frowned at the large capsules in his palm.  What was he supposed to do with these?  Did Tony think he could just swallow anything just because he could deep throat a cock?  He glowered at the pills he was going to have to have a talk with Tony…or rather he was going to have to drive the small bone of his nose up into his skull.

                “Here princess,” Tony said gently setting a delicious smelling cup of coffee next to Loki on the bedside table.  “I thought you would want something warm…and I like drinking coffee and snuggling up on snowy days like this.”  Tony walked around the room opening the curtains to let the defused light of day into the room.  He changed into something much more comfortable and cleaner than what he had been wearing and climbed into bed with Loki.

                The God sniffed the coffee…dear lord, Tony had made it just the way he loved it.  His mouth was watered at the scent of cinnamon crème and natural sugar, not that white crap the mortals used.  He popped the pills into his mouth and sipped his coffee to help him swallow them.  He winced as the stretch in his throat hurt but the taste of the coffee made the pain bearable.

                Loki felt the bed shift behind him and he set his coffee down and glanced over his shoulder.  Tony was waiting for him, one arm already stretched out for Loki to rest his head on.  The warmth was back in his heart and it spread up through him to his face.  He couldn’t help but grin despite the sudden desire to sneeze.  He plopped down into Tony’s arms and felt himself held safely against a strong chest.

                Loki sneezed hard into Tony’s chest.  “Ew.”  Tony said sounding amused not moving to inspect the damage to his fresh shirt.  If anything he held Loki tighter, “Ah well, guess that IS why man invented washing machines.  Get some sleep sweet heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should come down with horrible colds more often. My muse is singing louder than ever this week...I just don't have the energy to write everything it's singing at me! Please, read, review and leave mucho kudos!


End file.
